High-definition content providers may include terrestrial broadcasters, satellite broadcasters, cable broadcasters, digital video discs, and others. Providers of high-definition content may market the same to consumers as a premium service, and thus may be concerned about unauthorized use or usage. At the same time, however, the provider may be interested in providing consumers the option of accessing particular high-definition content in a reduced resolution format, in the interest of providing the best possible service to the consumer(s). It may therefore be beneficial to provide a mechanism that allows high-definition providers to protect premium services, while concurrently ensuring that consumer satisfaction is maintained.